Si Lo Hubiera Sabido Antes
by Tamar Taisho
Summary: Sasaki era una muchacha común, con una vida común y amigas comunes. Claro que no esperó que sus acciones provocaran una reacción en cadena para hacer de su vida un desastre y no digamos que sus nuevos conocidos para nada comunes la están ayudando mucho. Debió quedarse en Miyagi.
1. I

Atsushi Sasaki tenía 23 años, estudiaba psicología en una universidad medio decente en Italia, desafiando los deseos de su madre por heredar su gusto por el modelaje, tenía dos hermanos menores y un hermano mayor, siendo la única mujer entre ellos, tenía un círculo de amigos más o menos extenso y podía decirse que su vida y ella misma eran la definición de "normal". Tenía a sus mejores amigas Nadia Ambrosetti, a quien conoció tras mudarse a Italia, y Higashihara Kaori, quien la siguió desde Japón para volverse diseñadora de interiores, lo que dicho sea de paso se le daba muy bien. Se llevaba bien con sus profesores, sus notas no eran sobresalientes pero tampoco estaban por el piso, siempre iba bien arreglada y pulcra, sus padres eran gente normal, no tenía antecedentes penales, empezó a beber luego de los veinte años...

Una chica ejemplar.

Asistía a todas sus clases sin falta con una que otra inasistencia debido a problemas de salud, su comportamiento era impecable, nunca le hablaba mal a sus profesores y era amable con sus compañeros, con el personal de la universidad y con todos en general. Tenía un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante que pagaba bastante bien y con esa buena mensualidad podía ayudar con el alquiler del bonito pent-house que compartía con Kaori. Salía los fines de semana con sus amigos a tomar algo o a un club, todo siempre siendo cuidadosa y sin excederse.

En resumen, una muchachita muy controlada y normal, común entre todos.

Quién diría que esta muchacha terminaría envuelta con la mafia, y no sólo eso: ¡Con la familia más poderosa de ella!

* * *

El día empezó como cualquier otro, Kaori sonriendo venenosa al amargado señor de enfrente, simplemente odiándolo con sus regordetes cachetes y oscura barba grasosa. Sasaki no estaba muy segura de por qué exactamente lo odiaba tanto, pero sí sabía que era mutuo y que no parecía querer desaparecer pronto. En lo personal, a Sasaki si le caía bien el señor: no hablaban mucho, pero las veces que lo hacían demostraba ser alguien cortés y considerado. Por alguna razón a Kaori no le parecía así en lo absoluto y se dedicaba a llenar de odio sus miradas hacia el pobre hombre, cosa que Sasaki decidía ignorar, acostumbrada a la desconfianza de Kaori.

Como fuera, ambos se odiaban a muerte pero Sasaki ya había parado de prestarle atención tras los primeros seis meses. Luego de estar en medio de miradas sucias y comentarios bastante pasivo-agresivos, se había hecho a la idea de que ellos no iban a llevarse bien en ningún futuro cercano, y dejó de guardar esperanzas para una relación cordial entre su vecino y amiga.

Kaori la acompañó hasta su clase de Evaluación de Personalidad II, tras lo cual se despidió con una sonrisa y marchó a su clase de Historia del Arte con su café en la mano y el cabello enmarañado. Entró a la clase tranquilamente, mirando de reojo al profesor, Epifanio Gargano, que apenas estaba estableciendo sus cosas en el escritorio con una sonrisa.

Era gracioso, pero Sasaki tenía el levísimo presentimiento de que aquel profesor era alguien no tan bueno como quería hacer ver con su ayuda extra y cursos gratis. Todos sus compañeros parecían tener el mismo presentimiento, pues siempre declinaban las ofertas del profesor y sonreían tensos ante la más mínima cercanía, aún cuando el resto del personal y alumnado estaban en completa comodidad y confianza con él. Sasaki recordaba en particular una ocasión en la que una compañera suya, Agata, había sido llamada por el profesor y regresó temblando y casi llorando. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto y permaneció inusualmente callada por unos tres días.

La clase inició sin imprevistos y terminó de igual manera, lo único extraño siendo el profesor en sí, aunque Sasaki no se quejaba mucho, pues era bueno en su área. Tan bueno, que Sasaki estaba bastante segura de qué era lo que pasaba con él tras haber estudiado sus hábitos y actitudes, dentro y fuera del aula. Se guardó su hipótesis de todas maneras y continuó su día normalmente, hablando entre clases con Nadia, quien estudiaba Administración de Empresas.

—Entonces no vas a ir a la fiesta —Nadia frunció el ceño, mirando a Sasaki de reojo. Ambas se encontraron en un café relativamente cerca de sus universidades y estaban tomando té mientras discutían de la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la facultad de administración en la universidad de Nadia. Sasaki no era mucho de salir realmente, así que no era una sorpresa el que decidiera no ir. Nadia suspiró, mirando de reojo la ventana: sabía que Sasaki se sentía decaída últimamente, pero no era como si pudiera hacer mucho por ayudar cuando ella tampoco cooperaba. En opinión de Nadia, lo que le faltaba a la muchacha eran más amistades, y por más que Kaori quisiera negarlo sabía que era cierto. Sasaki no tenía más amigas que ellas dos, y no era porque le cayera mal a la gente, ¡Todo lo contrario! Pero Sasaki era un hueso duro de roer, y para acercarte a ella debías estar armado de paciencia y determinación. No lo sabría Nadia, con los sólidos dos años que tardó en hacer que se abriera completamente a ella.

Nadia era consciente de que Sasaki apreciaba el esfuerzo de las personas por acercarse a ella y entablar amistad, pero aún así prefería mantenerse alejada y siendo distantemente amable con todos, conformándose con sus únicas dos amigas, a quienes ponía sobre todo lo demás, cosa que Nadia hasta el sol de hoy no podía entender. ¡Mientras más amigos tuvieran era mejor! ¿Qué tenía de malo ser sociable? Claro, en la profesión que Nadia seguía nadie era tu amigo, pero no era como si no lo supiera ya. En cambio con Sasaki era diferente. Aunque su carrera no era la más amistosa -ni mentalmente sana- había buenas personas tomando esas clases y no eran tan malos como para evitar cualquier tipo de interacción con ellos. Nadia suspiró.

—Estás pensando en mis capacidades sociales otra vez —Sasaki sonrió. Nadia gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Alzó las cejas hacia Sasaki.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —cuestionó. Sasaki ladeó la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad—. Podrías tener miles de amigos que te querrían, como Kaori y yo. No tendrías que estar sola.

Sasaki sorbió su bebida con tranquilidad, ocultando su sonrisa tras el vaso.

—No es que me haga falta la compañía —murmuró, echando un vistazo sobre su hombro. Nadia frunció el entrecejo, confundida. Sasaki suspiró con disimulo—. Últimamente nunca estoy sola.

Nadia abrió los ojos, y estaba por preguntar a qué se refería cuando dos hombres en traje se les acercaron con sonrisas corteses. Nadia se levantó cuando uno de ellos extendió la mano hacia Sasaki, que la imitó mil y una veces más calmada.

Sasaki sonrió, esperando a la introducción del hombre frente a ella.

—¿Señorita Atsushi? Me llamo Trabatto Alejandro, trabajo para la compañía de Vongola y mi jefe, Sawada Tsunayoshi está interesado en su tesis del comportamiento humano con especialidad en la depresión —Sasaki estrechó su mano, tratando de ignorar la mirada incrédula de Nadia. Sus estudios la guiaban desde el momento en que empezó las clases, y gracias a ello pudo determinar que aunque el hombre no mentía, había algo que no estaba diciendo. Por otro lado, como que tenía curiosidad de saber exactamente qué había visto el actual rector de Vongola en su tesis que fuera tan interesante como para enviar a alguien por ella.

El otro hombre, algo más recatado, se acercó un poco y habló en voz baja, pero firme.

—El jefe quisiera discutir su tesis con usted, así que si nos permite, la llevaremos a la empresa, en donde será recibida por el jefe en su oficina privada —agregó. Nadia estaba moviendo las manos, atónita, cuando Sasaki asintió tranquila, accediendo a retirarse junto a los hombres. Nadia la miró con la boca abierta, pero Sasaki solo sonrió hacia ella.

—Está bien, Nadia. Dile a Kaori que llegaré tarde a casa.

Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente tomó por sorpresa a Sasaki. Tenía ya unos días sintiéndose vigilada, y había visto sombras altas en una esquina o dos, además de que había un auto extraño siempre parado fuera de la universidad a su hora de salida. Viendo a los hombres que la llevaban con Vongola se daba cuenta de que no tenían malas intenciones, pero que había algo grande que ocultaban. Había visto muchas personas así en la calle, que llevaban los hombros hacia arriba, como tratando de soportar una carga pesada, y se había acostumbrado rápido a las tensiones entre los italianos ante cualquier cosa, por lo que ya no le prestaba tanta atención como en un principio, cuando estaba recién mudada de Japón.

La expresión de Alejandro decía bastante sobre sí mismo. El cómo sus labios siempre tenían una curvatura aunque no estuviera hablando indicaba que era un persona calmada y con temperamento dócil, pero la forma en que sus manos apretaban el volante con firmeza y la manera en que sus ojos se movían rápido de un lado a otro también hablaban sobre determinación y fuerza. El otro hombre –que por cierto aún no se presentaba-, en cambio, tenía una arruguita en su frente que irradiaba estrés y preocupaciones y los hombros siempre tensos, lo que demostraba su incomodidad con respecto a la situación, y la manera en que cada tanto movía la pierna indicaba que era una persona impaciente.

Si, las clases de psicología servían para algo. Y no, Kaori, no era porque era una chismosa y quería saber lo que pudiera de las vidas de otros. Lo hacía por vocación.

Y por vocación fue que casi la mataron cuando se bajó de la limusina. A Alejandro como que le había olvidado mencionar que no iban precisamente a la empresa sino más bien a la mansión Vongola. Apenas Alejandro abrió la puerta de Sasaki y puso un pie en el piso, una granada cayó muy peligrosamente cerca de sus pies y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos y parpadear repetidas veces hacia la granada antes de ser cargada al estilo princesa por un hombre de cabellos blancos que hablaba exageradamente fuerte y llevada hacia dentro de una lujosa oficina, desde donde escuchó la fuerte detonación de la granada y un grito exasperado. Las noticias no hablaban de ese tipo de cosas sucediendo en las Empresas de Vongola, se sentía defraudada por los medios. Casi rueda los ojos. Siendo estudiante de psicología sabía que la mayoría de las cosas que se decían en las noticias eran verdades a medias, mentiras completas, o simplemente honestas y con el propósito de informar sabiamente a las personas.

Ah, como amaba su carrera.

Sasaki parpadeó nuevamente, mirando al hombre castaño frente a ella. Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, el actual director de las Empresas Vongola, llevaba una sonrisa calmada en sus labios, y su posición imponía autoridad pero de una forma extraña. Era como si quisiera hacerle ver que no era de andarse con juegos pero sin calidad de amenaza. Sasaki ojeó al hombre de cabellos plateados junto a él (Gokudera Hayato, si no se equivocaba, buen pianista, vicepresidente de Vongola, según tenia entendido), al igual que al de fedora en la ventana. Nop, para nada amenazador.

Tsunayoshi se levantó y le extendió la mano mientras le hablaba al que la trajo cargada, a quien Sasaki había visto en las noticias de vez en cuando en alguna entrevista y que era conocido como Sasagawa Ryohei, aspirante a boxeador en su juventud, medico graduado con honores y servidor de Vongola en calidad especial.

Estrechó su mano.

—Un gusto por fin conocerla, Atsushi-san —empezó Tsunayoshi. Sasaki sonrió con cordialidad, apretando firmemente su mano, solo para hacerle ver que ella tampoco andaba para juegos. Él pareció entender enseguida, pues su mirada brilló y se acomodó el traje con presteza tras soltar su mano. Gokudera alzó la ceja ante el intercambio, pero no comentó al respecto.

Sasaki suspiró por la nariz lo más disimuladamente posible.

—Ah, el placer es todo mío, Sawada-san —miró de reojo a la ventana, en donde pasó corriendo un chico de unos dieciséis años siendo perseguido por una mujer de cabellos azules y rostro enfurecido. Lambo Bovino, aparentemente en fuga de una iracunda mujer desconocida, ese sería un buen titulo del periódico. Sasaki devolvió la mirada hacia Tsunayoshi, que la registraba de arriba abajo, sin duda tratando de deducir qué tanto sabía sobre ellos. En lo personal, Sasaki no conocía mucho ni al personal ni a la empresa en sí, pues nunca le habían llamado mucho la atención, pero eso él no lo sabía. Ni tenía porqué saberlo—. Tengo entendido que ha leído mi tesis y que quiere discutir conmigo sobre ella.

Tsunayoshi asintió, instándola a sentarse.

—Así es, Atsushi-san. ¿Le molestaría que iniciáramos ahora?

—Adelante, Sawada-san.

* * *

Sasaki salió de la mansión sintiéndose bien confundida. Si bien había podido mantener una conversación fluida y coherente con Tsunayoshi, cerca del final de esta fue que se dio cuenta de todos los innecesarios detalles que había dado sobre su profesor, Gargano, casi confesándole sobre la hipótesis que ya tenía bien formada en su cabeza y hasta con un pequeño esquema en su escritorio debajo de sus notas de la clase de literatura. Se detuvo justo a tiempo para poder finalizar la discusión que ahora sabía era solo una forma de manipulación, y se excusó con su llegada tardía a casa con su compañera de piso. No había caso en tratar de ocultar cosas de ellos, pues estaba segura de que la mantendrían vigilada un largo rato, pero eso no significaba que no podía tratar de voltear las cosas a su favor. No estaba muy segura de porqué Sawada Tsunayoshi estaría lo suficientemente interesado en su profesor de Evaluación de Personalidad II, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con su fachada poco convincente de amabilidad desinteresada y aquel mal presentimiento que plagaba a todos sus compañeros.

Suspiró: iba a tener que hablar con ellos para comprobar sus sospechas y poder finalmente compartir su hipótesis, pero por cómo iban las cosas no faltaba mucho para eso. Alejandro la llevó a casa y la acompañó con un silencio cómodo, sin la pesada presencia del otro hombre a quien nunca le pudo poner nombre, aunque dudaba que siguiera así por mucho. Tenía la sospecha de que no tardaría mucho en volver a la mansión Vongola a tener una charla con el insatisfecho jefe. Bien hecho Sasaki, se felicitó. Casi ni tembló frente a él y no tartamudeó. Un logro, ciertamente.

Se despidió cortésmente de Alejandro, agradeciéndole por llevarla a casa, y se apresuró a ingresar al pent-house para desplomarse en el sofá apenas cerró la puerta. Kaori salió con las manos en la cintura y Nadia sobre sus talones, ambas verdes de preocupación. Si no hubiera estado ocupada lamentándose de todas las acciones que realizó en su vida y la llevaron a su situación actual, Sasaki se hubieras sentido mal por causar aquella preocupación en ellas, pero como no era así, le valía muy poco.

Estaba exhausta. Solo quería dormir e invernar hasta que pasara aquella pesadilla en la que cometió el error de meterse. Vocación, ¡Já! Como que se le hacía que mejor se cambiaba de carrera. No le quedaba muy claro en qué lío exactamente se había metido pues su mente estaba revuelta con todos los pequeños tics que logró observar en los tres hombres que no dejaron la habitación, Gokudera Hayato, Tsunayoshi, y el tipo de la fedora, de quien tampoco conocía nombre; pero lo que sabía era que era un lío grande, y casi la embarraba por completo ese día.

Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para todo lo que estaba por venir, porque Sasaki había visto muchas películas, ¿de acuerdo? Y si había aprendido algo de ellas era que ese tipo de cosas como un repentino y nada esperado cambio en la rutina solo significaba que apenas era el comienzo.

Aunque no sabía de qué y eso la estaba exasperando.

—¡Saki! —le llamó Kaori. Tenía los hombros tensos y los labios apretados. Estaba preocupada por ella, y Sasaki enserio quisiera responder de alguna mejor manera pero su cerebro estaba sobrecargado con información que no sabía si desechar o no.

—Al diablo —tomó su bolso del piso y se fue a su habitación, recordando que ni siquiera había llamado al trabajo y debería recibir un buen regañón de su jefa el día siguiente y un descuento en su salario por no avisar con tiempo sobre su ausencia, además de que se perdió su última clase y tendría que ver quién rayos le prestaría las notas.

Tiró la puerta con más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado, pero sentía que la puerta se merecía compartir algo de su miseria. Oh genial, pensando en la puerta como si no fuera un objeto completamente inanimado que no tenía vida y que obviamente no podría compartir su miseria.

Pffft, ¡y ella estudia psicología! Chistón.

Repasó mentalmente lo que haría al día siguiente solo porque sí:

1\. Pedir notas de la clase anterior.

2\. Pedir opiniones con respecto al profesor Gargano.

3\. Si las opiniones son parecidas, compartir hipótesis.

4\. Tras comprobar hipótesis, poner en marcha el plan de contraataque contra el profesor Gargano.

5\. Cuidarse de Vongola.

6\. Tratar de calmar a la jefa antes de que le descuente el sueldo completo.

7\. Esconderse de Vongola.

Un magnifico plan, ciertamente. Con suerte todo saldría según lo planeado y podría pensar bien en si mudarse de país sería suficiente para sacarse a Vongola de encima, aunque lo dudaba seriamente. Sasaki hundió la cara en su almohada, frustrada. No era normal que ella perdiera los estribos, pero sentía que acababa de iniciar una cadena de eventos muy importantes en su vida, y si había algo que Sasaki odiaba con su alma era que desestabilizaran su rutina sin su permiso. Y ella definitivamente dio permiso para cambiar el orden, lo que la enojaba aún más. Debió haber puesto una denuncia de acoso en la policía en cuanto tuvo la primera sospecha. Debió haber declinado la reunión con Tsunayoshi para ir y poner la estúpida denuncia de acoso.

Es más, debió quedarse en Miyagi. Punto.

Lo pensaba y se sentía estúpida.

Bueno ya, qué más le quedaba que resignarse a los cambios que ella solita inició, y tragarse la lengua. Quejarse ya no le iba a servir de nada. Lo único bueno que saldría de todo aquello era que podría por fin descubrir si su bendita hipótesis sobre Gargano era cierta o no.

* * *

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE LA SERIE, TALES COMO SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, GOKUDERA HAYATO, REBORN Y COMPAÑÍA, NO SON DE MI AUTORÍA. EN CAMBIO, ATSUSHI SASAKI, NADIA AMBROSETTI, HIGASHIHARA KAORI, EPIFANIO GARGANO, TRABATTO ALEJANDRO, EL TIPO DE LAS MALAS VIBRAS QUE PONE EL AMBIENTE PESADO Y COMPAÑÍA VIENEN DE MI MENTECITA Y MI ABURRIMIENTO EN UN SÁBADO A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA CON BASTANTE HAMBRE PERO CON MIEDO DE IR A LA COCINA.**_

 **Me llamo Tamar, esta es mi primera historia sobre KHR, y tampoco es que esté súper informada sobre todo, así que si notan cualquier error, tanto de gramática como con respecto a la línea temporal de la historia o sobre el canon, por favor, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber. Siempre y cuando sean comentarios y críticas constructivas, son más que bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**


	2. II

_II._

Sasaki despertó con un buen presentimiento, lo que en realidad era contradictorio si consideraba la larga lista de cosas que tenía que hacer y el montón de personas con las que tendría que lidiar. Saliendo de su casa solo pudo pensar que algo tuvo que haber hecho en su vida pasada para merecerse lo que le estaba pasando. Kaori la miró con preocupación por todo el camino, porque no, aún no le decía ni pío ni a ella ni a Nadia, lo que las tenía arrugadas del desconcierto. Sasaki tenía en mente aclarar sus dudas, pero siendo sincera se le olvidó todo cuando empezó a recapitular sus deberes del día. Para cuando se percató de su error, Kaori ya estaba en clases y ella misma estaba sentada su escritorio. Se encogió de hombros, diciéndose que le hablaría luego, y se dispuso a continuar su día.

De camino a su clase de Psicología Educativa abrió el chat grupal que tenían sus compañeros que compartían clases con el profesor Gargano y les indicó que la encontraran en el campus al final de sus clases. La mayoría acordó estar ahí, aunque hubo varios que no estaban disponibles por una razón u otra. Sasaki se encogió de hombros: mientras una mayoría estuviera de acuerdo con ella no tenía problema alguno.

Trató de concentrarse el resto de sus clases, pero esta probaba ser una tarea difícil de realizar cuando desde la ventana podía ver un misterioso auto que _casualmente_ había estado en el estacionamiento de la mansión Vongola. Además de que Alejandro tenía el vidrio abajo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, lo que lo dejaba a plena vista de quien fuera. Sasaki casi gruñe: ¡y se supone que él sería su niñero! Sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer en su escritorio mientras las palabras de la profesora nadaban en sus oídos, tratando de ignorar al hombre que la seguía y que _definitivamente la estaba acosando._ Debería considerar el ponerle una denuncia a ver si se les pasaba la manía de seguirla: lo habían hecho antes e igual cooperó con ellos, ¿cierto? ¡¿Entonces cuál era el problema con esos tontos?!

Respiró profundo. Debía calmarse. Unos empresarios misteriosos –y acosadores- no iban a lograr sacarla de sus casillas tan fácilmente y desconcentrarla tanto de sus prioridades. Nop. No se iba a dejar manipular por Sawada Tsunayoshi tan fácil. Si el tipo quería saber su opinión sobre el profesor Gargano para cualesquiera que fueran sus razones, entonces tendría que ir al ritmo que Sasaki marcara. ¿Qué era eso de estar regalando sus observaciones a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía _y de gratis?_ No señor, a Tsunayoshi le iba a costar meterse en su cabeza nuevamente. Ahí la psicóloga era ella y si alguien quería algo de ella tendría que ser 100% honesto con ella.

Asintió vagamente para sí misma, concentrándose en la profesora con una mirada determinada e intensa que perturbó a más de uno, entre ellos Alejandro, quien la miraba desde su auto con unos binoculares. Pegó un respingo cuando ella le lanzó una mirada cansada de esas tipo _ya me vale madres la vida,_ y bajó los binoculares de inmediato. Tenía que admitir que Atsushi Sasaki era una muchacha encantadora, pero sin duda intimidante. Su mirada te hacía sentirte frágil, pues era como si te estuviera desnudando el alma –y no estaba lejos de la verdad, era estudiante de psicología, de algo le tenía que servir-, además, había algo en su sonrisa distante que daba escalofríos o al menos así le parecía a él. A Tsunayoshi le había caído muy bien, sin embargo, por lo que se abstuvo de hacer un comentario con respecto a su aparente nueva amiga.

Alejandro no tenía muy claro qué era lo que el jefe quería de ella, pero se veía tan interesado que no iba a meterse en eso, no fuera que a Gokudera se le ocurriera ver eso como traición y le metiera una dinamita por el culo. El tipo era así de loquito. Alejandro suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento: aquello iba para largo y apenas iniciaba el día. Al menos si tuviera compañía sería más sencillo pasar el aburrimiento, pero entonces recordó la amenaza-sugerencia de Reborn y se le pasaron las ganas de flojear. Dejó su celular en el asiento del copiloto y se puso los binoculares a los ojos nuevamente, tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

Oh si, recordaba claramente esa declaración.

 _—Escucha Trabatto_ — _comenzó Reborn. Alejandro tragó, acercándose al hombre. La maldición de los Arcobalenos ya levantada, y del bebé que alguna vez fuera conocido como Reborn solo quedaban recuerdos. En su lugar estaba un hombre alto e imponente, con la voz gruesa y mirada fría. Alejandro seguía viéndolo igual de aterrorizante_ —. _Esa muchacha no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, quedarse sola, siempre tiene que haber alguien con ella y no por eso digo que deben ser sus compañeros. **Tú tienes que estar detrás de ella como una sombra,** y si me entero de que la dejaste sin vigilancia, que me voy a enterar, me aseguraré de que tus bonitos bonsáis se desaparezcan de la existencia. ¿Entendido?_

 _Alejandro, pálido, asustado y sudando frio, asintió eufórico mientras veía a Reborn asentir devuelta y marcharse con León en el hombro y las manos en los bolsillos._

Además de que fue el conjunto de palabras más largo que le había escuchado a Reborn, tenía que admitir que estaba oficialmente amenazado y de plano horrorizado ante la posibilidad de perder a sus queridos bonsáis (y una que otra extremidad), por lo que prefería prevenir que lamentar y no quitarle los ojos de encima a Atsushi Sasaki. Incluso guardó los cigarros en la guantera y casi se le olvidó respirar cuando de repente alguien tocó su ventana. Alejandro dio un respingo, volteando. Rodó los ojos, fastidiado: era Nadia Ambrosetti, la amiguita de Atsushi Sasaki que definitivamente no le caía nada bien.

Bien irrespetuosa, ni siquiera había saludado cuando fueron a buscar a Atsushi Sasaki.

Puso una sonrisa cortés mientras bajaba la ventanilla del auto, mirando de reojo a Atsushi Sasaki con la conversación que tuvo con Reborn grabada a fuego en su mente. Quería sus bonsáis sanos y salvos en su apartamento viéndose bonitos y frescos, _gracias._

Nadia se cruzó de brazos y rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto, que Alejandro tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba abierta y se subió con cara de haberse tragado un ajo. Inmediatamente tras cerrar la puerta lo tomó de las solapas del saco y acercó su rostro al de él. Alejandro alzó las cejas, sorprendido, pero no hizo ademán de sacársela de encima. La mujer tenía agallas, lo admitía, aunque eso no la haría muy famosa en su carrera...

—¡Estás pisando mi celular!

—Escúchame bien insecto —Alejandro abrió la boca para protestar, mirando su celular de reojo, pero ella le jaló la oreja con su mano libre y decidió hacer silencio—, no sé quién te crees que eres, pero si no me dices _ahora ya_ exactamente qué le dijiste a Sasaki y a dónde la llevaste ayer...

Nadia tenía la mandíbula apretada y su mano en la ropa de Alejandro estaba incluso más tensa, lo que lo sorprendía aún más. Tenía bastante fuerza la condenada.

Alejandro suspiró: las cosas nunca podían ser fáciles para él, ¿cierto?

—Mira, quieres que te sea sincero pero aún si te digo todo lo que sé no me vas a creer —rodó los ojos. Nadia apretó su agarre y tomó la mano de Alejandro y la puso en su muslo. Alejandro alzó las cejas y ella abrió la boca.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Me está manosea-!

—¡Cállate, mocosa! —Alejandro entró en pánico y le cubrió la boca, subiendo la ventanilla del auto. Bien, bien, esa niña tenía _bastantes agallas._ Tendría mucha suerte si no la mataba ahí mismo. ¡Acusado de esa forma, que indignación! Alejandro respiró hondo—. Te voy a soltar pero me sueltas también, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadia entrecerró la mirada. Alejandro rodó los ojos nuevamente (a ese paso acabaría bizco. ¿Cómo haría Gokudera para controlar ese impulso? Porque podía _oler_ las ganas de hacerlo).

—Y te voy a decir lo que sé, ¿está bien?

Nadia asintió, reacia, y Alejandro se tomó su tiempo para quitar su mano de su boca, aunque le dio un pellizco en la mejilla antes de hacerlo por completo, a lo que Nadia le gruñó. Alejandro se acomodó en su asiento, subiendo los binoculares y mirando a Atsushi Sasaki, quien los miraba con desaprobación. Alejandro parpadeó y se volvió a mirar a Nadia, que esperaba a que iniciara su testimonio con impaciencia.

Gruñó.

—De acuerdo, escucha. Solo me pidieron que me asegure de que a Atsushi Sasaki no le suceda nada y que no la deje sola no sé porqué, ¿está bien? Son mis jefes, tengo que obedecer.

Nadia apretó los labios.

—¿Y quiénes son tus jefes?

Alejandro se le quedó mirando en blanco por unos minutos.

—¿Me escuchaste ayer cuándo me presenté? ¡Dije claramente quién soy y para quién trabajo! —refunfuñó. Nadia se encogió de hombros, obviamente indiferente. Alejandro soltó una risita, asomándose a mirar a Sasaki. Había volteado hacia el frente y parecía concentrada. De nuevo. Alejandro se giró hacia su acompañante no deseada—. Trabatto. Trabajo para Vongola y mi jefe se interesó en la tesis de Atsushi Sasaki y me envió a asegurarme de que no le suceda nada. Ni me preguntes porqué porque no sé nada.

Nadia frunció el ceño. Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos. Él mirando a Sasaki y ella mirándolo a él. Suspiraron al unísono y ella pasó a mirar a su amiga junto a él.

 _"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world..."_

Alejandro gruñó. Nadia alzó la ceja y levantó las caderas. En el asiento, intacto, estaba el celular de Alejandro sonando a todo volumen.

 _"COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!"_

* * *

Tsuna sonrió, escuchando el reporte de Alejandro. Su intuición le decía que había algo más, pero estaba muy seguro de que lo oiría en la tarde, por eso, dejó pasar la duda en su voz cuando afirmó que no había inconvenientes. Reborn no se veía muy convencido, sin embargo, pero ni Tsuna ni Hayato le dieron mucha bola, concentrándose nuevamente en el montón de papeleo frente a ellos. Tsuna suspiró. Dirigir Vongola era un trabajo complicado al que se había acostumbrado, pero eso no quería decir que fuera más fácil lidiar con él.

Hayato gruñó al mismo tiempo que Takeshi entraba a la oficina con más papeles que leer y llenar y firmar. Tsuna suspiró, colgando su cabeza entre sus hombros antes de recuperar su compostura.

—¡Vamos Hayato-kun, ten paciencia! —Takeshi rió nervioso, sintiendo la mirada de Hayato en su espalda mientras se iba rápido con la excusa de ayudar a I-Pin con su tarea, cosa que todos sabían que era una gran, vulgar mentira, pues I-Pin solo acudía a Tsuna y Kyoya para esas cosas, y eso era si Fon no estaba a su alcance.

—¡Cobarde! —Hayato le gritó a la puerta cerrada antes de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa, frustrado. Tsuna le miró insistentemente hasta que el pobre empezó a ojear los papeles frente a él con flojera y Tsuna devolvió su mirada hacia su parte del trabajo, considerando seriamente el esclavizar a Takeshi y Ryohei por unos días a favor de un descanso para él y Hayato –no incluía a Kyoya porque todos eran conscientes de que sería imposible esclavizar a ese hombre, y Mukuro, pues, tampoco era que contaran mucho con él-.

Tsuna dejó sus pensamientos vagar hacia Atsushi Sasaki. Ciertamente, su tesis era sin duda llamativa, completamente lógica y... algo muy parecida al concepto de las Llamas de la Noche, lo que lo desconcertó en cuanto se dio el tiempo de comparar la tesis de Sasaki con las investigaciones de Verde que Colonnello había tomado prestadas –léase, que tomó sin permiso y sin intención de devolver-. Aun así, no era como si realmente pudiera llegar a una conclusión si ningún miembro de Vindice accedía a cooperar con Verde para recopilar información sobre la Llama de la Noche, pero sentía que Sasaki o era muy perceptiva a la nueva base de Vindice en Italia o estaba relacionada con la mafia de alguna manera indirecta.

Al fin que lo que los llevó a contactar a Sasaki no había sido _solamente_ el interés que tenía Tsuna en su tesis, sino también todo lo que ella pudiera saber de Epifanio Gargano, su profesor de Evaluación de la Personalidad, quien aparentemente había estado tomando actitudes _sospechosas,_ según la hermana menor de Alejandro. Sospechosas al estilo _"creo que este tipo es un serio pervertido",_ y si lo veías aunque fuera de lejos como que se le notaba en la cara lo sinvergüenza. Además, Sasaki siempre se veía cautelosa al momento de interactuar con él, y sus ojos no se perdían ni uno solo de sus movimientos durante su clase. Tampoco solía dejar a los nuevos con él a solas, tomando de excusa el haber perdido un lápiz o algo por el estilo (Tsuna tenía un tiempo observándola, ¿de acuerdo?). Y estaba aquel incidente con Agata Halland, también. Viendo que obviamente Sasaki sabía más de lo que quería compartir, estaban dispuestos a coaccionarla para soltarle la lengua con respecto a lo que estaban muy seguros de que sabía sobre Gargano.

Le echó una mirada a Reborn, quien se mantenía en la ventana. Le parecía extraña la actitud que tomaba cuando el tema de Sasaki salía a colación, pero se lo adjudicaba al hecho de que se parecía bastante a una de las _amigas_ de antaño de su mentor. La había visto una vez cuando Colonnello le enseñó una foto de la mujer, que era sin duda alguna hermosa, en la cual estaba con Reborn en un parque, riendo con gracia, y apreciando la sonrisa suave en el rostro del Asesino.

Tarareó tranquilamente, tratando de concentrarse en el papeleo antes de que...

—Dame-Tsuna, ¿algo ocupa tu mente?

...Reborn se diera cuenta.

—Déjame ayudarte a _despejar_ tus pensamientos.

Fantástico.

* * *

—Entonces, todos están de acuerdo con que definitivamente hay algo mal con Gargano.

—Bastante mal, la verdad.

—Me dan ganas de llorar cuando me mira a los ojos.

—Creo que al tipo le hace falta no solo un tornillo, sino el mecanismo entero.

—Por algo no acepto tutorías suyas: ¡si fuera otro profesor que me ofrezca clases _gratis_ no pensaría dos veces!

Sasaki suspiró.

Aparentemente, sus conclusiones con respecto al profesor Gargano no eran muy erradas viendo que sus compañeros parecían opinar exactamente lo mismo.

Giustino, un simpático joven siciliano, negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba, al mismo tiempo que Santiago, su compañero usual de mesa de almuerzo, replicaba eufórico:

—¡Já! Hablen serio, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que si me resbalo me coge y sin vaselina —exclamó con cruda honestidad. Sasaki cerró los ojos, mortificada.

Concetta le miró con extrañeza, como preguntándose qué se habría fumado el tipo. Siendo sinceros, esa era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de muchos cuando interactuaban con Santiago. Altaia, una estudiante griega, solo le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad antes de volverse hacia Sasaki.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó. Todos la miraron, y al ver que se dirigía a Sasaki se dispusieron a ver el desarrollo de la función—. ¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos pruebas de que tenga malas intenciones contra nosotros excepto por nuestras propias observaciones.

Anna asintió. —Además, la única que podría saber algo es la chica Halland, y dudo mucho que esté en condiciones de... bueno, de nada, en realidad.

Leonardo murmuró su confirmación: él era compañero de dormitorio del hermano de Agata, y era consciente de segunda mano del sufrimiento de la muchacha tras su reciente incidente del que _nadie_ sabía nada. Sasaki suspiró, pues tenían razón sobre eso. Sin pruebas ni un testigo no tenían mucho que ofrecer a la policía local, pero de repente se le prendió una bombilla. Sería algo más o menos arriesgado, pero era mejor que esperar a que Agata se recuperara lo suficiente para poder hablar sobre su incidente. Eso podía tomar mucho tiempo y para entonces podría incluso suceder otro problemita de esos.

—Ustedes no se preocupen —los tranquilizó. April, con sus expresivas cejas, cuestionó sus palabras. Sasaki sonrió—. Actúen como que si nada, yo me encargo de lo demás.

Sus compañeros la miraron interrogantes, pero asintieron sin pensarlo mucho: Sasaki no era de las que tomaban la iniciativa muy seguido pero ya tenían comprobado que los calladitos eran los peores, así que la dejarían a lo suyo.

En minutos, el lugar se hallaba vacío nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando Sasaki iba camino a su casa, un auto se detuvo junto a ella en la acera, a lo que ella sonrió en blanco. Alejandro Trabatto la saludaba apenado desde el asiento del conductor, a su lado, Nadia sonreía con picardía, y en los asientos de atrás se hallaba Kaori, que le miraba apenada.

Miró a Nadia con desaprobación, pues había estado presente cuando Nadia obligó al pobre hombre hasta tenerlo de la oreja prácticamente. Se subió al auto con resignación, dispuesta a que al menos le hicieran algo fácil ese día después de tanto movimiento y tanto darle a sus neuronas, que ya debían estarse quemando de lo mucho que estaba repasando los posibles contras de su plan. Kaori la miró interrogante, pero Sasaki la calló con una mirada hacia Alejandro: no quería que él escuchara nada de lo que tuviera que decir.

Kaori sonrió y pateó el asiento de Nadia, quien hasta entonces iba hablando/peleando con Alejandro.

 _—¡Cazzo!_ —volteó indignada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Y si dejas de coquetear con el señor y le indicas el camino a nuestro apartamento? —sugirió Kaori, a lo que Sasaki ocultó una sonrisa en su mano. Nadia frunció el ceño.

Alejandro miró a Kaori por el retrovisor.

—Como si _yo_ fuera a coquetear con una mujer salvaje como ella. Tengo buen gusto, _gracias_ —su rostro sin expresión le causó una risita mientras Nadia gruñía. Alejandro sonrió hacia Sasaki, quien alzó las cejas—. No se preocupen señoritas, las escoltaré a su hogar de inmediato.

Kaori sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien —empezó. Su mirada tenía un extraño brillo malicioso que Nadia correspondió con una carcajada estridente. Sasaki negó, mirando hacia el techo—. ¿Por qué no hacemos una parada?

Alejandro dudó, mirando a Sasaki. Ella hizo una mueca.

—Ehm, pues… ¿En dónde?

La sonrisa de Kaori se amplió.

* * *

—¡Esto de tener chofer me gusta! Podría acostumbrarme.

—Por favor no lo hagas —suplicó Alejandro.


	3. III

III.

Sasaki sorbió su café, escondiendo su sonrisa divertida detrás de la taza. Nadia se cubrió la boca, disgustada con la escena frente a ellas. Federico Anchero estaba tragándose literal y figurativamente a una muchacha de la facultad de derecho, que vagamente recordaban que se llamaba Marisa, de una forma tan vulgar que a la inocente Kaori casi se le salen las lágrimas…

…de la risa.

No es por nada, pero creo que la pobre estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis luego de que le aclararan la situación de Vongola y toda la cosa, y por el momento se hallaba en busca de un mecanismo de defensa con el que pudiera asimilar la información recibida. Así, Kaori por los momentos solo se reía de cualquier cosa que veía, aunque fuera lo más fuera de contexto. De repente se quedaba callada y miraba a ningún lugar en especifico con exagerada nostalgia, como queriendo recordar los momentos en que Sasaki no era secuestrada de repente por el Jefe de Vongola, pretendiendo ser una actriz en la escena triste y cliché de la película, a lo que Nadia casi le estrella la frente contra la pared en múltiples ocasiones.

Se preguntarán el motivo de la risa de las tres muchachas.

Nada muy interesante aparte de que su hermana, Marena, y la _novia oficial_ de Federico, Francesca, estaban en la entrada del café con las bocas abiertas mientras que Ángelo, el mejor amigo de Federico, se veía pálido como una hoja. Nadia se veía en extremo disgustada con la situación, pero por alguna bizarra razón no podía dejar de observar la escena frente a ella. Era como cuando veías un incendio, sabes que es horrible y que te puede salpicar la desgracia pero eso no te detiene de seguir mirando como inútil sin hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Las tres se congelaron en sus sitios cuando Ángelo tuvo que tomar a las dos muchachas de los brazos para sacarlas del café, pues ambas empezaron a caminar a paso siniestro en dirección a los tortolos. Desde sus lugares, Nadia, Sasaki y Kaori podían observar perfectamente como Marena y Francesca acusaban a Ángelo de cómplice en ese engaño, lo que él negó rotundamente, y era notable debido a su reacción. Mientras, Federico y Marisa seguían metiéndose la lengua hasta el fondo de sus gargantas, y a Nadia ya le estaba entrando asquito, así que volvió la mirada hacia Ángelo y las dos muchachas.

Francesca tenía un puchero en el labio que iba a negar hasta el día de su muerte, pero le temblaban las manos. Marena la abrazó, y Ángelo entró al café, pasando deliberadamente junto a su amigo. Pidió los cafés, y con la mandíbula apretada tomó las tres ardientes bebidas y, _accidentalmente_ _se le cayeron_ encima de los dos sinvergüenzas. Federico tuvo la osadía de mirarse ofendido, a lo que Ángelo le gruñó algo fuertemente con una sonrisa apretada, antes de devolverse con Francesca y Marena, quien fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

El teléfono de Nadia sonó, y se levantó murmurando: —Me avisan qué pasa.

Las niponas asintieron, hipnotizadas con la novela que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Marisa se levantó de su lugar, iracunda, siguiendo a Ángelo para decirle sus cuatro verdades, pero no se esperaba a la fiera que la enfrentó apenas salió del café. Insultos fueron muy obviamente intercambiados en esa charla, y Marisa levantó la mano, a lo que Kaori suspiró de la sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos. Sasaki cerró los ojos, sabiendo que venía algo mejor que eso, y esperó a la exclamación de su amiga.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Saki! —le llamó, la aludida abrió los ojos con calma, mirándola—. ¡Lo abofeteó!

Sasaki miró de reojo, fijándose de la forma en la que Federico se tomaba la mejilla con expresión sorprendida, y Francesca lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador y los ojos rojos. Marisa observaba todo desde atrás, sorprendida. Oh bueno, Sasaki creía que iba a golpear a Marisa, pero aparentemente Francesca era consciente de que el culpable era otro. Nadia llegó corriendo de repente con el teléfono en el oído y la boca abierta.

—Te llamo luego, ¡adiós!

Las tres se volvieron nuevamente, al igual que casi todos en el café, y observaron casi sin respirar cómo Marena le dijo claramente a su hermano que se fuera a la mierda, y enfatizó su punto con un empujón antes de llevarse a su amiga y a Ángelo, que miraba a su amigo con profunda decepción. Marisa entró rápidamente y se llevó sus cosas con ella al momento de marchar, sin mirar ni una vez hacia Federico, que seguía con la vista perdida por donde se fue su ahora ex-novia, su hermana y su amigo.

Los espectadores miraron a Federico sentarse solo en la mesa donde había estado anteriormente, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y respirar tembloroso. Muchos sentirían pena por él, pero viendo que obviamente llevaba tiempo en su jueguito con Marisa, a Sasaki no le daba por ponerle la excusa de "solo fue una vez". Nadia exhaló sorprendida ante el giro de todos esos eventos, y Kaori empezó a reírse a lo loco nuevamente.

Y Alejandro, bueno, Alejandro estaba psicoseado con todo lo que escuchó de las bocas de esas señoritas, sumado a lo que pudo captar de las maldiciones que soltaba Ángelo por lo bajo, admirando la imaginación y creatividad de todas las partes involucradas, y queriendo tomarle sentido a la pelea que acababa de testificar. Entró a paso lento al café, mirando de reojo al chico abofeteado antes de decidir dejarlo como estaba por tonto. Frunció el ceño: huh, la chica de la mano pesada (Francesca), se le hacía conocida. Tenía un gran parecido a la forma en la que Lionetta había descrito a una de sus amigas. Solo rogaba a Dios que no fuera Francesca Loran, porque entonces iba a tener una no muy placentera reunión en su casa con su hermana de anfitriona y una Lionetta enojada era un Alejandro muy enojado, lo que no podía ser nada bueno para el humor de sus demás compañeros, que eran unas mamitas que no aguantaban nada.

Pidió su café muy tranquilamente, apenas registrando la ya conocida presencia de Sasaki y sus compinches, más que nada debido a las incontables horas que había pasado con ellas en esa última semana a órdenes del Jefe. Sin decir palabra recibió su pedido y se dirigió a la mesa de las muchachas, donde empujó a Nadia hacia la pared y se sentó tranquilamente, ofreciéndole pastel a Kaori e ignorando a Nadia por completo.

Nadia rodó los ojos. Alejandro se había enfadado con ella puesto que dos días atrás la princesa decidió que sería una buena idea el alterar los CD's de su auto -¿cómo? Aún no sabían-, y le había copiado todos los benditos álbumes de los difuntos One Direction en repetición, lo que casi le gana a Alejandro un balazo en la frente de parte de Dominique. Desde entonces, Alejandro le dedicaba a Nadia la más inamovible Ley del Hielo de la que Sasaki se sentía decepcionada.

Como adulta responsable y madura, Nadia lo ignoraba de vuelta.

·AS·

Tras un largo día de arduo trabajo, Tsuna se sentó en su cama con un cansado suspiro. Estaba exhausto. Nada más ese día Mukuro y Hibari habían logrado acabar con unos doscientos mil euros de la empresa para cubrir la reparación de un parque en Florencia, a donde los había enviado por _trabajo._ Hayato había estado con un humor de perros, y Takeshi casi, casi se rompe el brazo tratando que Lisandro no degollara a Antoine.

Respiró hondo. La paciencia era una virtud de la que muchos de sus conocidos se aprovechaban.

Recapituló la información que Alejandro Trabatto le estaba facilitando con respecto a la estudiante a psicóloga, Atsushi Sasaki, quien aparentemente tenía un habito de dejar que sus amigas mandonearan a todo el mundo. Además, su mente era un acertijo que maquinaba las cosas a una velocidad increíble, y eso, junto con su realista percepción del mundo la hacía muy interesante a ojos de Tsuna.

Sin contar la obvia afección que sentía Reborn por la muchacha.

Por otro lado, su relación con sus compañeros parecía ir en picada hacia arriba tras esa pequeña discusión con respecto a Epifanio Gargano, el profesor odiado por un 93% de la populación estudiantil de la universidad, por ninguna razón aparente.

Lionetta Trabatto probaba ser de gran ayuda para la vigilancia que le estaba poniendo a Gargano, pues era estudiante también y tenía varios amigos dentro de las clases de Gargano, además de que ella misma asistía a sus clases en ocasiones.

Tsuna estaba apenas quitándose la corbata cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo tomó y contestó sin revisar el número, de la misma dramática forma que Reborn lo hacía.

—¿Sí?

 _—Sawada-san_ —Tsuna pausó, la corbata en su mano izquierda y la mano derecha apretando el teléfono con sorpresa. Alejó el aparato de su oreja y miró la pantalla, donde en grandes letras marcaba el nombre.

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Atsushi-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

 _—Yo creo que- ehm, estoy muy segura de que hay un hombre mirando hacia la ventana de mi habitación justo ahora —_ se oía desconcertada, como si acabara de despertar, lo cual era muy probable considerando que eran las doce de la noche. Tsuna entrecerró la mirada, tomando su chaqueta y las llaves del Porsche antes de salir a paso rápido de la habitación.

¿Un hombre mirando hacia la ventana?

—¿De casualidad está usted asomada en la ventana ahora? —Tsuna ya se esperaba la respuesta, pero deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón estar equivocado. Tocó la puerta de Hayato, quien tenía un cigarrillo en mano, y le indicó que lo siguiera, cosa que hizo sin pregunta alguna.

Sasaki respiró hondo.

 _—Sí_ —Tsuna caminó más rápido, escuchando el cambio de respiración de Sasaki. _Rayos,_ gruñó—. _Oh por Dios, está queriendo entrar al edificio._

—¿Tiene un arma?

 _—¿Qué?_

—¿Que si el hombre tiene un arma? —repitió, subiéndose al auto y encendiéndolo con rapidez. Hayato estaba en el asiento del copiloto en su propio teléfono, de seguro informando a todos los demás sobre los eventos. O bueno, sobre lo poco que sabía.

Sasaki dudó. — _Creo que sí, tiene un bulto extraño en-_

 ** _CRASH._** Vidrios rotos. Tsuna frunció el ceño.

 _—¡Sip! ¡Sí que tiene un arma!_

 _—¡Saki! ¿Escuchaste eso? Oh mi-_ _¿Eso es una bala? ¿Estás bien?_

—Muy bien, Atsushi-san, necesito que se calme —trató de hacer su voz lo más tranquilizadora posible con una mujer histérica al otro lado del teléfono, y Hayato le miró con simpatía, preparando su propia pistola—. Estaremos allá en un momento, solo vaya con su amiga y quédense ambas en donde están. ¿Piso?

— _2, última puerta a la derecha._

—No se mueva.

— _Gracias Capitán Obvio, como si tuviera mucha opción._

Y eso, hasta los momentos es lo más remotamente hostil que Sasaki ha dicho en su presencia. Alzó las cejas y colgó la llamada antes de pisar el acelerador nuevamente y con más ganas que antes. No le importaba mucho que lo multaran pues era rico, además de que por los momentos la vida y la mente de Atsushi Sasaki eran más valiosas que unos cuantos euros por infracción de tránsito.

Sin ella se les iban a complicar un poco las cosas.

Tsuna se bajó del auto, apretando los dientes al divisar la cerradura rota de la entrada al edificio. Hayato y él entraron, siendo lo más silenciosos posibles para no llamar la atención de nadie, pero a ambos se les congeló la sangre cuando oyeron el agudo chirrido de una puerta. Los dos se lanzaron a correr por las escaleras –que por cierto, ¿quién vive en edificios sin ascensor en esos tiempos?- y en menos de lo que se dice amén ya estaban en el apartamento de Sasaki con las armas en alto y apuntando hacia todos lados.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y todo estaba en orden. Lo único que no encajaba era la puerta abierta de par en par y los sonidos de pasos en el pasillo. Hayato tragó en seco al divisar la puerta que obviamente era una habitación por el pequeño amuleto en la cerradura, agradeciendo a los dioses que aparentemente el intruso en la casa era idiota y no lo había notado. Tsuna se dirigió a esa puerta mientras Hayato iba tras el vil invasor que incluso silbaba, y Tsuna se adentró a la habitación en silencio…

…solo para congelarse ante la vista.

Abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir antes de desviar la vista hacia un lado. Un destello de rojo en su periférica llamó su atención, pero mantuvo los ojos firmemente hacia un lado.

—Atsushi-san, Higashihara-san —asintió en su dirección con la vista hacia el costado, esperando a que las dos muchachas se movieran y arreglaran sus ropas lo más pronto posible.

Kaori se aclaró la garganta apenada, alisando su corto camisón mientras se sentaba con las piernas bien pegadas. Sasaki suspiró aliviada, dejándose caer contra la pared justo debajo de la ventana. Tsuna se volvió, analizando la escena. El casquillo de la bala estaba en el suelo a escasos centímetros de la mano de Sasaki, y la tomó con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha sostenía su pistola en dirección a la puerta. En pocos minutos Hayato cruzó la puerta limpiándose la mano del pantalón y con la mejilla un poco hinchada.

Su cara de mala leche le provocó a Kaori una mala reacción: malhumor. Ambos se miraron con cara de perro hambriento y luego desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, ganándose un suspiro de parte de Tsuna.

Tsuna le puso el seguro a su arma. —¿Todo bien, Hayato-kun?

—Perfecto, Décimo, solo hubo un detallito —replicó, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Kaori abrió los ojos antes de apretar la mandíbula y voltear hacia la ventana, donde Sasaki fruncía el ceño con fuerza. Tsuna la miró con curiosidad.

—Enciendes el cigarrillo y te lo meto por donde no te brilla el sol, imbécil —Nadia Ambrosetti apareció detrás de Hayato, quien solo rodó los ojos (aunque guardó nuevamente el cigarrillo), así que Tsuna imaginaba que ese era el detallito al que se refería su mano derecha.

Alzó las cejas y se volteó a donde Sasaki, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en sus pies.

Tras asegurarse de que las tres muchachas estaban bien y sin un rasguño, Tsuna se dirigió al causante de todo el alboroto, quien estaba muy gruñón amarrado de la mesa del inodoro y sangrando por la nariz y la ceja. Hayato miró a Tsuna, preguntándole con la mirada lo que estaba por seguir y sin pensarlo mucho Tsuna llamó a la mejor persona para sacarle la información a la escoria que tenía una botella de cloro peligrosamente cerca, y que Tsuna movió lejos con sádica satisfacción.

Entre Hayato y él sacaron al tipo a la sala, donde Sasaki, Kaori y Nadia se mantenían en el sofá más grande, vueltas unas bolitas. Tsuna miró fríamente a la basura frente a él, advirtiéndole tácitamente que se mantuviera calladito y que ni mirara a las jóvenes frente a ellos.

Después de esperar lo que parecía una eternidad, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y detrás de ella apareció una joven mujer de cabellos verde pastel, con un llamativo lunar sobre su ceja derecha y una mueca de impaciencia en los labios, vistiendo una sudadera y joggers, llevando un cuchillo en la mano izquierda.

—Isabelle, gracias por venir —sonrió Tsuna, sabiendo que su amiga no resistía sus encantos. Isabelle West se suavizó ante el cálido recibimiento de Tsuna, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo y entrar a paso lento al apartamento. Observo detenidamente a las tres muchachas en el sofá antes de mirar al sujeto.

Alzó las cejas, curiosa. —¿Ese es mi chico?

Tsuna asintió. Isabelle sonrió levemente, haciendo palidecer no solo al tipo amarrado sino también a Sasaki, quien no sentía nada más que miedo por esa mujer de mirada afilada.

Isabelle las miró.

—Deberían irse a otra habitación. Gokudera, ve con ellas. Tsuna, quédate aquí y busca unas toallas si eres tan amable.

Hayato las escoltó a la habitación de Kaori, donde las ventanas estaban intactas, y Nadia solo pudo escuchar el distante "Aquí estamos de nuevo, Michael." De parte de la recién llegada.

·AS·

Tsuna se frotó las sienes, respirando hondo. No quería tomar decisiones apresuradas ni mucho menos, pero la situación no pintaba para nada bien y la expresión severa de Isabelle nunca significaba nada bueno. Hayato tenía un mohín en el rostro entero, probablemente porque ya le estaba pegando la falta de sueño, y Michael estaba ya inconsciente en el suelo.

—Creo… —empezó Tsuna, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Isabelle se sentó en el sofá, bostezando— que debemos tomar medidas.

—Décimo, por favor no las lleve a la mansión.

—Las llevaremos a la mansión.

Hayato gruñó, pero Tsuna solo entrecerró la mirada en dirección a Michael sin prestarle atención. No podían permitirse perder a Atsushi Sasaki.

Mucho menos a manos de los Valverde.

·AS·

En la mañana, más o menos a las diez fue que Sasaki empezó a despertar del coma en el que cayó tras haberse quedado en la habitación de Kaori para darle privacidad a la supuesta Isabelle con su interrogado. Aún así, Sasaki despertó desconcertada porque _no_ estaba en la habitación de Kaori, sino en una muy espaciosa y menos colorida habitación. Parpadeó varias veces antes de frotarse los ojos, convencida de que estaba soñando hasta que vio todas sus cosas en una esquina de la habitación.

Sasaki sumó dos más dos, y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en la mansión Vongola, y tras asomarse por el balcón –sí, el balcón. Había un balcón en su cuarto-, confirmó con sus ojitos que estaba en dicho lugar tras divisar a lo lejos la entrada tan elegante por la que la habían llevado Alejandro y el otro tipo del cual aún no sabía su nombre.

Ignoró este hecho y salió de la recamara en busca de un rostro conocido o simplemente alguien que la ayudara a encontrar a sus amigas o a Tsunayoshi. Justamente se encontró a Yamamoto Takeshi, uno de los amigos del susodicho.

El hombre la miró con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Atsushi-chan, espero que hayas podido descansar un poco. Ven conmigo, te llevaré con Tsuna —ofreció amablemente.

Sasaki le regaló una de sus frías sonrisas. —Buenos días y muchas gracias.

Cuando llegó con Tsuna, Nadia y Kaori estaban entretenidas viendo la televisión en la amplia oficina del Presidente de Vongola, desparramadas sobre el sofá como si estuvieran en su casa. Sasaki suspiró y cerró los ojos, contando hasta veinte para relajarse un poco. Estaba confundida, tenía hambre y miedo, y no debía pagar ninguna de sus frustraciones con otras personas, así que se volteó hacia Tsunayoshi ignorando a Hayato frente a él y al hombre en la ventana.

—Sawada-san, buenos días —modales primero, señores. Desde el rabillo de su ojo vio como ninguna de sus amigas movió la cabeza en su dirección e internamente hizo un puchero.

—Buenos días, Atsushi-san —sonrió el hombre.

Sasaki se tomó el brazo: odiaba las confrontaciones.

—Me gustaría saber porqué desperté en la mansión Vongola cuando recuerdo claramente que estaba en mi apartamento cuando me dormí —exigió sin mucho esfuerzo, aún algo dormida y apenada.

Tsunayoshi no se tomó su tono defensivo a pecho y la miró sereno.

—Determinamos que lo mejor sería que usted y sus amigas se hospeden aquí por un tiempo. Es lo más seguro tras los eventos de anoche.

Sasaki apretó los dientes. —¿Determinamos quiénes exactamente?

—Nosotras.

Kaori y Nadia se habían levantado y estaban ahora detrás de Sasaki, quien las miró irritada, pero con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Las tres se miraron por un largo rato hasta que Sasaki decidió confiar en el juicio de sus únicas dos amigas y dejarse cuidar por un cambio. Suspiró mentalmente, tratando de calmarse antes de explotar de una forma para nada digna.

Asintió en dirección a Tsunayoshi: —Agradecemos su hospitalidad. Disculpe mi defensiva, Sawada-san.

—No se preocupe, Atsushi-san —sacudió la cabeza, poniéndose de pie. Extendió la mano hacia ella con una sonrisa calmada que de alguna forma contagió a Sasaki lo suficiente para bajar su malhumor unas cuantas notas—. Será un placer tenerla con nosotros.

Sasaki sentía que estaba haciendo un pacto con el diablo, y probablemente lo estaba, pero aún así aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y la estrechó con firmeza. Apenas cuando estaba siendo guiada al comedor para desayunar fue que se percató de un detalle que como aspirante a psicóloga era incapaz de ignorar.

Tsunayoshi sonreía, pero sus ojos sangraban con inquietud.


End file.
